Beauties and BEAT
by featherpen-princess
Summary: Fuji and Atobe met when Fuji found Atobe's lost pet. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me, Takeshi Konomi-san created these precious kings.

I love Fuji and Atobe the most that's why I decided to ship them. This is my first time writing a boy x boy fanfiction even though I love shounen ai & yaoi.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy~

* * *

 **Summary: Fuji and Atobe meet when Fuji finds Atobe's lost pet.**

* * *

"Now… who's your master?" blue eyes continued to look at the dog he's currently petting, wondering who's its owner. "I do hope that he or she is looking for you, but by the looks of it, I bet he or she would certainly come and find you." He told the dog as he continues to pat its head, as if reassuring it, one last time. Fuji wondered whether he should go to the police station near the park to report a missing dog or to stay with it (him, rather) and to wait for its owner to arrive. He has nothing to do so it would be alright for him to watch over the dog for a while, besides, looks like the dog has taken a liking to him and him as well to the dog, it is unbelievably nice to him (which he didn't expect because he's not a dog person or anything, and he observed that it barks toward other people except him).

"I do really wonder who your master is… I wouldn't mind adopting you." He jokingly said to the dog.

The dog barked as if confirming that he, too, was fine with it. Fuji chuckled and once again started petting the dog. After a while, Fuji began to notice helicopters flying above, which was unusual especially with _that_ number of helicopters. He deducted that there might be a search and rescue operation going on so he decided to ignore it, but what he found odd was the men in black, there were too many of them surrounding the whole area, as if what they're looking for is within the vicinity. " _Now that's something I should worry about…."_ Fuji stood up to leave with the dog in tow only to find himself in a crazy situation, the men in black were surrounding him, and one of the men grabbed his arm and held it on his back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Fuji exclaimed, confused and at the same time, annoyed. Nobody answered him.

"I said… what do you thin-?!" Fuji was cut off when an arrogant, yet worried voice pierced right into the air.

"BEAT!" A male voice called out

"Wait a minute… I think I know _that_ voice…" Fuji recognized the voice and turned to look at the owner of the said voice, only to confirm his suspicion.

" _I knew it…"_ Fuji sighed, exasperated.

"Where did you go, Beat?! Ore-sama was so worried about you! Do not scare ore-sama like that ever again…." Fuji heard Atobe scolding his dog like a mother hen who almost lost its chick.

Atobe turned his head to the _kidnapper_ or dognapper, rather, only to find out that it's none other than Seigaku's tensai, Syusuke Fuji!

"Ore-sama cannot believe this, Seigaku's tensai tried to kidnap my dog?!" Atobe cried out. Fuji, completely shocked of what he had just heard, went still like a rock.

" _Is he out of his mind?!"_ was what inside of Fuji's head while trying to discern whether the "Monkey King," as Echizen calls him, had completely lost his mind or just joking.

"Excuse me?" was all Fuji had been able to say.

"You heard ore-sama right! You tried to kidnap my dog, Beat!" Atobe pointed an accusing finger at Fuji while holding his face dramatically with his other hand. _Typical Atobe._

Fuji found himself opening his blue eyes again, which meant that he was _serious._ Nobody wants a serious Fuji especially when he's out of the court, but a "king" would definitely _not_ back down in pushing the wrong buttons within the famous tensai.

" _Now I understand why Echizen calls him 'Monkey King'."_ Fuji mused.

"First of all, I did not kidnap or _dog_ nap _your_ dog; second, I am not the type of person who would go around and take a random dog off the street; third, I've watched over the dog just to make sure that he is in the right hands and waited for the owner to arrive, which is already the matter at hand, to maybe at least, get a proper 'thank you?', and lastly, I am not an _irresponsible_ owner who would let his own dog to wander off just like that." Fuji ranted.

Atobe was speechless, not only because of Fuji's rant, but also because of Beat. _His_ dog decided to go to Fuji and act as if he's comforting _him. How on earth and what the actual heck is going on?!_

Okay. So now, Atobe was flabbergasted, because he knew that Beat isn't the type of dog to go around and ask for people to pet him, if anything, Beat is such an ore-sama himself. That's why his breed is also considered the 'king of dogs.'

" _Sheez, what a troublesome guy."_ Atobe thought. "Okay, fine! Be thankful that the oresama is willing to grace you with his presence and to give his "thank you" to a commoner like you…" Atobe started dramatically, "Thank you, Syusuke-kun." He ended with a smirk.

Fuji, irked by what he had just heard, still accepted Atobe's "thank you."

" _At least he still said it…"_

"Saa, I should get going. Good bye, Atobe-san." Fuji decided to end the conversation.

Atobe only nodded, although he thought that he wanted to at least treat him out. After all, he still looked out for his precious dog, Beat.

"Oh well, maybe some other time." Atobe shrugged.

* * *

A/N: I actually wrote this a loooooooooong time ago... But I decided to add the ending and upload it.. I just need to upload something so yeah.. to AtoFuji shippers out there! This one's for YOU!

(We need more AtoFuji fanfictions tbh)

pps: English is not my native language, please be kind when you see some grammatical errors. Thanks!

\- No copyright infringement intended -


End file.
